Chaos Geno
by Schubaltz
Summary: My first story. Be nice, or you'll all die in a fiery inferno. Raven's Geno Breaker is eradicated in a fight against a mysterious zoid. Can Van and the GF help him get his revenge on the monster?
1. The stranger

Hey what's up guys! This is my first fic, so be nice when you're doing reviews. (If you actually review this.) Anyway, if you read the summary, you know what It's about. Here goes.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, the characters, or any of the other stuff. I just write the crap.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAOS GENO  
  
Raven pushed down on the thrusters and managed to dodge the attack. The Geno Breaker roared and prepared to fire a charged particle cannon. The beam was almost powered up...the strange Zoid didn't move. Full power....still no movement. The strange Zoid didn't even put it's guard up. The Geno Breaker focused, focused, and fired the charged particle beam. "Got you!" exclaimed Raven. The beam made contact and exploded, destroying the mysterious Zoid and everything around it.  
  
As the smoke cleared, Raven saw that his attack....had no effect. The strange Zoid wasn't even singed. "No!" Raven shouted. "Impossible! It's not harmed at all"- The Zoid plowed through the smoke and advanced on the Geno Breaker, firing a nose gun with deadly accuracy. Raven tried to establish a communications link through the explosions. Finally, it worked, and he was able to vaguely see a shadowy face.   
  
"Who the Hell ARE you?!?" Raven asked the pilot who was ripping his Geno Breaker to shreds.  
  
The person did not respond at first. Then he muttered "Goodbye." "What? What's that supposed to mean?!?" Raven yelled over the noise of the explosions. The mysterious Zoid swiped out with one of it's claws, decapitating the Geno Breaker. Shadow flew out of the machine in a lot more pieces than Raven assumed he should be in. Raven lost conciousness as the cockpit collided with the ground.  
  
Raven regained conciousness in a room he had never seen before. It was a building well taken care of...he was on a bunkbed...he remembered something...his head hurt. Bad. Raven fumbled with the door and it slid open. He stumbled through a long corridor clutching his head. He wanted to get out and find his Geno Breaker. He wanted to find Shadow and fly away and... He could remember now. Everything came back to him-how his Zoid had been wrecked, Shadow destroyed, and he had fainted. "But where am I now?" Raven asked himself.  
  
  
  
He trudged down the long halls. His head still really hurt. "Shouldn't you be in bed or something?" came a voice from behind him. Van Flyheit, his arch enemy, was emerging from a door to his left. "You!! What am you doing here?!" Raven yelled, stunned. Van gave him a quizzical look. "Where else should I be? This Is Guardian Force headquarters. I think you mean what are you doing here."  
  
Raven gave Van an angry look and charged at him, but he stopped. His head was throbbing insanely.  
  
Van looked mildly interested. "Yeah, you got a nasty bump there. How did that happen? Fall outta bed?" "Shut up!" Raven yelled. He regretted it immedietly. His head hurt when he yelled. "Look." Van said. "I know you were beaten up pretty bad out in the desert by something. And knowing you, you probably want revenge. The GF can help you track down whatever that was." Van extended his hand. Raven was shocked. Partnering up with Van? That's insane! But what chance did he have if he wanted to fight them. His Zoid had been destroyed, and Van was right. He did want revenge. Raven hesitated, then grabbed his hand a shook briskly. "Fine," said Raven. "Just this once." 


	2. chaos unleashed

Chapter 2 is up! And the plot thickens...I guess. The chapters aren't really long enough to tell. Anyway, this is my first fic, so be nice when you're doing reviews. (Oh, yeah, by the way: How the hell do you spell the name of that freaky blue haired girl on Zoids? Riece? Resse? Reice? Rease? I have no idea.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, the characters, or any of the other stuff. I just write the crap.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAOS GENO  
  
"What did it look like?" asked Van. He, Fiona, Dr. D, and Fiona were in a briefing room, trying to figure out what the Zoid that attacked Raven was. Raven racked his brain, trying to remember. "It wasn't that different from my Geno Breaker," he said. "Actually, it was a Geno Saurer. But that can't be right, can it? I mean, it beat up my Zoid with ease. No Geno Saurer has that kind of power except Reice's." "So then maybe it was Reice's Psycho Geno Saurer," Fiona suggested. "No," said Raven abruptly. "It wasn't her. I couldn't tell who it was." Suddenly the roof shook and there was the sound of bombs being dropped.  
  
"What was that?" yelled Van. They all left the briefing room and ran through the corridors toward the control room. Halfway there, a Guardian Force soldier ran past them, going the other way. Dr. D grabbed his uniform and pulled him back. "What happened?" he asked the soldier. The soldier tried to break free of his grasp and yelled, "Let me go! We have to escape! Everyone! We're under attack!" He broke free and ran down the hallway shouting about the fact that they were being attacked. All of a sudden, the roof above him collapsed, crushing him. The head of a monstrous Zoid appeared through the gaping hole in the roof.  
  
Raven easily identified it as the Zoid he had encountered in the desert. He did this by shouting in terror and running the other way. The other three followed him. The head turned toward them and fired the nose gun straight at them. Luckily, the four people went around a corner so that the projectiles collided with the wall, destroying it and causing the roof to completely cave in. Raven, Van, Fiona, and Dr. D. managed to get away and make it to one of the Zoid hangars before they were all crushed.   
  
Van jumped into his blade liger, and Raven, Fiona, and Dr. D each got a pteras. All around them, other GF members were escaping in their Zoids. The four were preparing to deploy when the Geno Saurer broke through the hangar wall. Dr. D knew that they were out of time, so he delayed countdown, causing the four Zoids to be immediately released. They got away in time to see their base explode. The Blade Liger reached the top of a hill, and looked down upon the burning base. The others did the same. Out of the fire emerged the Geno Saurer. It was pitch black, and had a strange shimmering armor. It's eyes were bright green, and instead of cannons on It's back, it had an extra charged particle cannon. The mighty machine roared and stomped away into the desert. 


	3. black night

Alright, Ch. 3. First of all, I want to thank Biddett da Pigeon Stalker for actually reviewing this! Twice! I'm just glad that you don't seem to care that my chapters are too short. WAY too short. I don't know why. For some reason, I just can't write long stories. Oh, well.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, the characters, or any of the other stuff. I just write the crap.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAOS GENO  
  
That night was the worst night the Guardian Force had experienced. Visions of the terrible black Geno Saurer haunted the soldiers as the few remaining Zoids trekked through the desert. After finding a large elevated sand dune, the soldiers climbed out of their Zoids and began making camp. Dozens of tents were quickly erected and the GF members crawled inside them to shield themselves from the cold deset night. Raven stayed outside for a while, thinking about the shimmering black Zoid. After an hour or so, he noticed Dr. D walk out and set up a laptop. He watched the doctor type for a while. Finally, Raven stood up and walked briskly over to where the Doc sat.  
  
"Well?" asked Raven. "What have you found out?" The doctor paused for a moment and gazed off at the horizon. "Nothing." he said. "Absolutely nothing. I've searched every Zoid database, and no data comes up on this Zoid." Dr. D turned toward Raven. "Oh, by the way, is Van still in his tent?" he asked. "I think so." Raven replied. "Lousy slacker," Dr. D muttered, "Probably in there humping with Fiona." Raven laughed lightly, then turned to go to his tent. Suddenly, the laptop started beeping loudly, and a communications link appeared on the screen. A few GF members were coming out of their tents now.  
  
"What's this about?" demanded Colonel Schubaltz. A shadowy face appeared on the viewscreen. Raven gasped. "It's that guy with the Geno Saurer!" he exclaimed. The shadowy figure stared at Raven. "No need to raise your voice," he said softly. Raven's face flushed with anger. "You destroyed my organoid and my Geno Breaker! I swear I'll get you back for that!" he shouted. "Well, well, Raven. If It's vengeance you want, It's vengeance you'll get. I'll be there soon," said the man. He started to close the communications link. "Wait!" said Dr. D. "Can you just tell us why you are doing this? All this destruction?" "Simple," the figure said, just before closing the commlink, "I serve the Chaos Geno."  
  
Dr. D and the other GF members stared at the blank screen for what seemed like an hour. The awkward silence was broken by Colonel Schubaltz, who shouted, "Get to your Zoids! The Chaos Geno is coming, didn't you hear him?" The troops scampered off toward their machines, which mobilized immediately. A column of Shield Ligers with Van's Blade Liger in the center formed a protective line. A column of Godos took their place behind them. A large group of Pteras took to the skies, hovering above the land Zoids. Far off in the distance, a cloud of dust was rising as the black terror, the Chaos Geno, came toward them. 


	4. dawn breaks

Shit. I don't mean to curse, but I must in order to communicate to you how I feel. I am severely pissed, because a new fic I made recently was deleted or something. I don't know exactly how. I could, of course, just upload it again, but when I try to create the story, it says that I did an "Infraction" and I'll have to wait till April 26th. That bites. Anyway, here's chapter 4.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, the characters, or any of the other stuff. I just write the crap.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAOS GENO  
  
Van's eyes shifted from the open desert to a ridge off in the distance. The first faint glows of sunrise were beginning to peek from behind the ridge. He looked around at the Shield Ligers on either of his flanks. The Zoids and pilots were shifting uneasily. "They're scared stiff," Van said to himself. Suddenly, a commlink appeared on his viewscreen. Van sat up straight, thinking it might be the Chaos Geno again. "Oh," he said, slouching down again, "It's you." "Yes It's me," said the doctor angrily, "And I need to know the exact coordinates of the Chaos Geno!" Van gazed down at the control panel. "We probably should shift right a couple degrees," he muttered to the doctor.  
  
"Alright then," commanded Dr. D, "All units shift right 3 degrees! It's essential that we meet that Zoid head-on." Just as the Zoids moved to face the ridge, one of the Pteras pilots gave a yell. "I see it! The Chaos Geno is straight ahead, on the ridge!" Van looked up and could faintly make out the shape of the Zoid. Suddenly the sun came up directly behind the Chaos Geno. The pilots were momentarily blinded. When they adjusted to it, they squinted up at the ridge. "Where is it?" the people kept asking. Van picked up his communicator. "Let me speak with the Pteras squadrant leader," he said to the Godos in charge of main communications. "Um, S-sir?" came a shaky reply, "W-we have no Pteras squadrant."  
  
Van's eyes widened. Grabbing the controls, he shifted his head to see what he meant. High in the sky, smoking explosions filled the air as dozens of Pteras erupted into flames and hurtled doward the ground. "Scatter!" came Dr. D's voice over the commlinks, "We've been hit!" As he spoke, soldiers in parachutes drifted toward the ground. "What happened?" Van asked anyone who would listen. He looked down and saw Dr. D land in a parachute. Van's cockpit lifted up and he shouted to the doctor, "Are you okay? How's Fiona and Raven?" "We're not sure at the moment," Dr. D replied, "But you'd better join your unit and search for the Chaos Geno. It attacked the Pteras and disappeared."  
  
Van's eyes drifted over the battlefield, absentmindedly searching. He gazed at a soldier just landing in a parachute. He was about to touch ground when a brilliant flash collided with him, killing him instantly. Van looked to see the source, and found a sight he did not wish to see. The Chaos Geno appeared out of thin air, nose gun smoking. The electric green eyes flashed, and in an instant he had laid waste to seven more Zoids. Three Shield Ligers raised the alarm and charged, shields shining proudly, only to meet their fiery demise. Never once did the Chaos Geno use either of Its charged particle guns. Its motions were like a fluid, without any seeming flaw, ducking and weaving, by appearance the most agile and unbeatable Zoid Van had ever seen. At this point, it seemed to Van like a dream. Everything was hazy, like in a mist. He watched the cockpit of the Shield Liger Dr. D had taken control of get sliced in half by one of the Geno's razor-sharp claws. Soon every almost living thing in sight had been massacred.   
  
All Van could do was watch helplessly. Then the Chaos Geno turned Its fiery gaze to him.  
  
Ooh, that was fun to write. Apocalyptic scene. I've always wanted to do that. Anyway, please review. 


	5. seeming apocalypse

Yep....I have no idea how this chapter will turn out. I'm kinda hoping the thing will write itself.   
  
..........Oh, yeah, by the way: I IGNORE FLAMES!!!! Just letting you know.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, the characters, or any of the other stuff. I just write the crap.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
CHAOS GENO  
  
"So, Van....Do you really have the skills you are fabled to have?" came the voice of the Chaos Geno's pilot. "Yeah I do!" Van replied. He was talking to try and buy himself time. His eyes scanned the Zoid, searching for a weak spot. He found none. It seemed he would be drawn into combat. "Let's find out," said the pilot, "Chaos Geno, attack!" Before Van knew what had happened, his Zoid was lying on the ground motionless, It's blades snapped off. Van pushed up on the throttle and the Blade Liger pulled itself up onto It's feet. "Take this!" he yelled, firing his cannons. There was a long pause. Nothing happened. "Take what?" asked the man, "This?" The Geno held up a piece of machinery-the Blade Liger's guns. "How...How did you do that?" Van gasped.   
  
With a single kick, the Chaos Geno knocked the Liger onto It's back. "Any question you ask," said the pilot, "Can be answered with this single answer! I serve the Chaos Geno!" With that, the Zoid backed away from the damaged Liger. The tailfins on the Geno opened. The braces smashed to the ground as the jaw opened wide, revealing one of the charged particle guns. As this gun powered up with a greenish energy, the back-mounted CPG began powering up as well. Van pushed down hard on the thrusters, trying to get up. The Blade Liger's power cells were dying. He wouldn't be able to avoid the beams.  
  
The Geno pilot began laughing insanely. The beam was at full power, but he continued to charge up the guns. Van, knowing that his Zoid was lost, screamed to his organoid to evacuate. Zeke pulled him inside his shell and shot out of the Liger. Meanwhile, the pparticle guns were bursting with energy. Just as they were about to overload, the man fired the cannons.   
  
Van and Zeke, just landing on a nearby cliff, were nearly blinded by the light as the beams wiped out the Liger. Apparently the Geno had not seen Van and Zeke escape, so it appeared satisfied with It's work. All that was left of the Blade Liger was smoldering wreckage. When the Geno turned to leave, It seemed to Van that It was safe. He stood up and was about to climb down the cliff when the Black Zoid turned, electric green eyes flashing. With a roar, it fired It's nose gun directly at Van. Time seemed to slow down as the bullet screamed toward him. He saw, out of the corner of his eye, Zeke jumping in front of him, into the path of the projectile. The bullet made contact. Van was hurled off the cliff from the force of the explosion. As he fell, he saw his organoid blanketed by flames. He felt an anger surge through him that he had never felt before. He was going to get back at the Chaos Geno. He didn't know how, but he would. And then Van hit the ground and everything went black.  
  
.............................................Meanwhile, Fiona and Raven were emerging from the wreckage of their Zoids. Raven was the first to see the Geno fire the missile at the cliff. He and Fiona could only watch in horror.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, that's what I wrote. I kind of have sort of a small idea about where this story might be going. Anyway, review and tell me what you think of this chapter. 


	6. Dream Liger

Well, I finally updated. This is the part where Van finally gets something good going for him. And don't flame me about how the story isn't going the way you like it, because 1. I ignore flames anyway.  
2. Everything will work out in the end anyway.  
3. I probably hate you. Anyway.  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Zoids, the characters, or any of the other stuff. I just write the crap.

Van woke in a daze. He was alive, he knew that much. After feeling around to make sure he had all his limbs, he looked out into the darkening sky. It was around six, he could tell. Zi's two moons were appearing off to his left. Then he remembered what he was doing and moved to get up. Suddenly, Fiona was at his side, embracing him and happily crying, "You're alive! You're alive!" Van could see Raven behind her, watching them and smiling in spite of his hate for Van. They were just glad he was alive. Then Van remembered Zeke. "What happened to Zeke?" he asked Fiona urgently, "And the Chaos Geno? Where did it go?" "The Chaos Geno is gone," Fiona replied, "It left for New Helic City not too long ago." "And Zeke?" Van persisted. "Dead," Raven replied coldly. "Stone dead. Kicked the bucket and stepped on it a few times just to make sure. What's left of him is over there," he continued, pointing to a clump of metal about 20 feet away. "Zeke!" Van cried, getting up to run to his organoid. He stopped next to It, then fell on his knees. "Zeke, I'm sorry!" Van was on the verge of tears.  
Then the strangest thing he had ever seen happened. The scarred, lifeless body of the organoid twitched and Zeke's eyes began to shimmer. "Huh?" Van stammered. Fiona, a dazed expression on her face, walked to the organoid and helped it to It's feet. With a creak, Zeke's body opened and cords wrapped around Fiona. At once, both the girl and the organoid blazed with light. Fiona was drawn into Zeke's body, and the metal plates closed around her. The light around Zeke's body grew so intense, Van had to shield his eyes and turn his head away slightly.  
"What the hell is happening?!?" he could hear Raven exclaim from behind him. As Van began to walk toward the organoid, It shot up into the air with a roar. It looked like a crimson rocket shooting up into the sky, then It turned slowly and flew toward the ground. It hit something with a crash and the light slowly died out. Van, dizzy from the light, began to run toward the crash site, Raven on his tail. When he reached the top of a sand dune, he beheld an incredible sight. His Blade Liger, armor shimmering black, stood before him. For a while, they just stood looking at one another. The Raven finally said, "Okaaayy, what is that supposed to be?" At that moment, the body of a girl came out of the side of the Zoid. It was Fiona. "Um," said Van, "Do you have any idea what this is"  
"While I was fused with Zeke and the Liger, I learned about It," Fiona stated. "This is the Dream Liger. It is the opposite of the Chaos Geno in every way. While the Geno is evil, this Zoid maintains good in the world. But they both have a mind of their own. The Chaos Geno enjoys destruction of every kind, and will manipulate a human 'pilot' to speak for It." "So that explains what the guy meant when he said, 'I serve the Chaos Geno', right?" asked Van. "Yes," Fiona continued, "And also, the only way to create a special Zoid like this is to have either a Geno Saurer or a Blade Liger, and have an ancient Zoidian and an organoid. The Geno pilot, I believe, Is an ancient Zoidian, and he must have an organoid fused with the Zoid. But you must also be a good pilot. Van, I am not near the pilot you are. You must pilot the Dream Liger in my stead"  
"I guess I'll just sit here and be useless", stated Raven in a bored voice. At that, the Dream Liger let out a loud roar. Yellow light flashed from It's back, and the Geno Breaker and Shadow stood in front of Raven. They were clean and polished, and looked new. "OH MY GOD!" Raven yelled with joy, "HOLY CRAP!!! Thank you!" Raven bolted to his Zoid, and jumped in the cockpit. Shadow followed, fusing with the Zoid. "I have no idea how you did this, Liger, but if you need me at all in this battle, I'll be here to fight alongside you!" "How DID you do that?" asked Van.  
"While the Chaos Geno destroys, the Dream Liger repairs," Fiona said, "For example..." The Liger roared, the yellow light shooting all over the place. Suddenly, where there was ruined Zoids, they stood there brand new. Pilots that had been killed were standing there without a scratch on them. The entire team that had been destroyed was brought back. "Van," said Fiona, "Pilot the Liger. Save planet Zi"  
Van jumped into the open cockpit of the Dream Liger. All the controls were made of the same armor that looked like a black void. Fiona climbed into the seat behind him, and the Liger began to move. The cockpit closed, and Van could hear the voice of the Dream Liger in his ear. "Together, we will lead these soldiers to victory. Quickly, for we don't have much time. The Chaos Geno will reach New Helic City shortly!  
End of the chappie. Van gets a special Liger, and the whole team's heading out to take down that bastard Geno. Hoorah. 


End file.
